


[Art + Fic] Full Moon

by schweet_heart



Series: Digital Art [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Gen, M/M, Werewolf Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 23:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12263964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schweet_heart/pseuds/schweet_heart
Summary: Merlin follows Arthur into the woods and gets more than he bargained for...Art + fic for Merlin Writers Halloween Fic-Tac-Toe 2017.





	[Art + Fic] Full Moon

 

__

 

_“Arthur?”_

_Cold and disoriented, Merlin peered through the darkness, trying to see where the prince had gone. He had noticed Arthur acting strangely of late: every month, he disappeared for a day or two, and he refused to tell Merlin where he was going. The rest of the castle remained oblivious, but as Arthur’s manservant it was Merlin’s job to watch out for the prat and make sure he didn’t get into trouble._

_Of course, he’d been expecting to find Arthur meeting some girl, or sneaking out to train with his knights in secret._

_He wasn’t expecting to hear a spine-chilling howl…_


End file.
